Left of Right
by Disturbed Insomniac
Summary: One year has passed since Soushi has gone. Kazuki is still waiting for him. Weird things happen on the island. No one knows why. I'm not the best at summaries, so R&R PLZ!
1. Past Year

**This is a sequel to Fafner. I've decided to name it 'Left of Right' since the prequel to the series is called 'Right of Left.' Make sense? The story is also in Maya'a point of view. **

**SOUKYUU NO FAFNER: LEFT OF RIGHT**

**CHAPTER 1:Past Year**

I can't believe that it's already been a year since Soushi left us. Things have somewhat gotten better here on the island. Yumiko gave birth to a healthy baby boy, which she named Michio after the late Michio. She is afraid of being a bad mother, so my mother and I are usually stuck taking care of the little snot once in a while. Well, he is my nephew after all, I guess it's my job to help her, even if I don't want to. I just feel that she puts the responsibility of Michioon us a little too much.

My mother has been spending more and more time with Fumihiko. I think they make a perfect pair. Kazuki is very lucky to have a father like Fumihiko. I guess any father would be better than mine or Koyo's. People like them remind me of Festums. I don't like to think about it at all.

Sakura has successfully recovered from assimilation and she's stronger than ever. Kenji spends a lot of time with her; they're together so much that he often forgets of his daily fight with Kazuki.

Kazuki. He is the only one that hasn't gotten better, and that worries me a lot. Kazuki, if only he and I could get as close as Sakura and Kenji, but Soushi leaving us was very hard on him. He spends most of his time sitting by the water, waiting for Soushi. If only he would at least talk to me instead of keeping his feelings bottled in like a shaken bottle of pop.

Speaking of the devil, here he comes!

"Hey! Kazuki!"

"Huh? What? Oh, hi Maya…" he said looking at me as if I had disturbed his thought. "Do you still want to continue your cooking lessons?" he asked me with a small smile on his face. His eyes still appeared very sad.

"Why are you asking me that as if I know nothing about cooking? I no longer burn water!" I said standing proudly from the steps I was sitting on.

"Well, that's true… but you still have a hard time making good rice." He answered with a smirk on his face.

"But, I'm better than your father, so that's a big improvement on my part! Besides, no one in the world can make better rice than you, Kazuki. You're the best!"

"Maya, Maya, Maya…" he said shaking his head, "Why do you flatter me? Thanks for the compliment on my rice cooking. Anyways, we should get going to my place if you want to learn how to cook."

We started to walk to his house. I know I still have a lot to lean, but I've improved a lot. I don't burn water, popcorn; I could make perfect Kraft Dinner, well, almost perfect… I'll never be able to make something perfect, but it's still edible. Well at least I think I can.

Kazuki surprisingly has a lot of patience with me, a little too much patience if you ask me. Well, if I could keep him busy, it would make him waiting for Soushi a little less agonizing. That's one thing I should feel proud of.

He seems to be getting better compared to the first two months since Soushi left. During that period, he was always alone, and no one could talk to him. I felt bad for him, but I didn't know how to approach him. I finally asked him to teach me to cook, and he was so pleased that he could help me in any way. He talks to me a little more than before, but he always seems to avoid speaking of last year's traumatic events.

"Maya! N-"

_Spssssssssshhh!_

"Oops… hehe… What did I do this time" I said as the smoke flew into my face, blinding and suffocating me. I fell to the ground.

_Beep beep beep beep beep! _The fire alarm began to ring.

Kazuki turned off the stove and waved a cloth at the smoke detector until the beeping ceased.

After a few minutes of beeping and catching my breath, Kazuki came up to me and said in a calm tone, "You were doing good, until you forgot to put oil in the pan. Don't forget next time. Okay?" he said giving me his hand to help me up with a big smile on his face.

Wow, such a nice smile. I'd like to see his happy eyes again thoughI grabbed his hand and pulled myself pulled myself up. "Thank you, Kazuki…" I said as I felt my face heating up.

"It's nothing, Maya." He answered.

"Whoa! That time already? I have to get going!"

"Do you want me to walk with you?"

"No thank you, I'm fine! Bye! See you tomorrow!" I said as I walked out of his house.

I wonder why he doesn't ever scold me? I'm useless as useless can be. I'll never get anything right. Come on, I forgot to put oil in the pan, that's worse that burning popcorn in a microwave. Why can't I get anything right? WHY CAN'T I? Why can't Kazuki see how useless I am?

I eventually made my way home; I washed and then went to bed.

I woke up the next morning to the annoying cry of Michio. If only babies didn't exist, then my life would be much easier. No more crying, no more stinky diapers, no more slobber, no more spew, no more of that baby crap. I know that can't happen, but I really wish it could. Yumiko should be more responsible. Michio is HER child after all. I really hate babies, but let's not go there.

I crawled out of bed like it was the biggest chore in the world. For some odd reason, I didn't want to get out of bed today. I got dressed and went outside for a nice walk in town. Everything is peaceful this morning. None of the little shops are open because it's Sunday. I like it that way because almost no one is around.

I wonder how Kazuki is doing today. He is probably on the beach by the water, still waiting for Soushi. I should go see him.

When I made it to the beach, I spotted Kazuki sitting on the sand, holding a tiny rock in his hand. I wondered what he was doing. As I got closer, I realized that Kazuki was talking to the rock. He even giggled a few times, as if the rock had told him a joke or something. Just as I thought he was getting better, I realized that he was turning for the worse when he spoke to the rock.

"Soushi."

**Well, that's chapter one! I would like to thank How-Big-Is-Your-Violin for starting this story, and for letting me fix it. We are both working on this together. (YAY for teamwork and sibling rivalry!) Tell us at you think. Press the blue button or else I'll press button that will make your house explode! Hahahahaha!**


	2. The Core

**SOUKYUU NO FAFNER: LEFT OF RIGHT**

**Chapter 2: The Core**

"Hey!" I shouted as I ran towards Kazuki. He didn't seem to notice my loud scream… which was odd, since he always answered me when I called out his name….instead he talked to that rock

"Soushi, I'm so happy to finally see you again! So how was it with the festums? Was it scary at all? I was beginning to doubt your return, that's how long I waitied for you, right here, everyday, Soushi."

"Kazuki. Kazuki? Are you okay?" he still didn't answer. It was like only he and the rock existed.

"Soushi. Soushi? SOUSHIIII?" Kazuki stopped his joyful conversaton and began begging he rock to answer. " SOUSHI! ARE YOU THERE? WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING ANYMORE? SOUSHI? WHERE DID YOU GO? SOUSHI! ARE YOU STILL THERE?"

Kazuki screamed louder, and searched for Soushi frantically. He asked the rock over and over to answer him. I never heard him beg for anything so much in my life. I guess that's why he likes to spend most of his time alone.

"Kazuki…" I feel very useless right now. It's different than any other time I've feel useless, because Kazuki is desperately searching, and there's nothing I can do.

His tears fell harder as he got more and more agitated. He seemed almost psychotic… wait, maybe I should say that he WAS psychotic. I wonder if my mom could treat him or something.

"ATTENTION ALL CITIZENS OF TATSUMIA ISLAND! PLEASE TAKE EMERGENCY PROCEDURES AND EVACUATE INTO YOUR HOMES! AS FOR ALL THE FAFNER PILOTS, PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO ALVIS IMEDIATELEY! I REPEAT……"

I wondered what on Earth was going on. Why did the Alvis alarm ring so suddenly? Why did all citizens have to sunnenly take shelter? Why were the pilots needed? Were there more Festum attacks?

Kazuki didn't seem to be aware that the alarm was ringing. He was still searching for Soushi, still begging the rock to answer him. He was in his own little world.

"Kazuki! Kazuki? Come on! We need to get to Alvis!" Kazuki was still in his own world. "Kazuki, stay here, I'll be right back!" I doubted me saying anything would work, and I was right. I decided to make it to Alvis without Kazuki.

When I arrived at Alvis, Kenji, Sakura, Canon were already there. Sakura had the biggest look of fear in her eyes, she didn't want to go though assimilation again. When I think of it, everyone looked scared, we all didn't want to suffer again.

A few seconds later, Fumihiko entered the room, looking quite anxious.

"Why are we here?" demanded Kenji, "None of us want to pilot the Fafner's again!"

"Calm down!" answered Fumihiko. "You are only on standby."

"Why? What happened?" asked Canon.

"We don't know how it happened but Solomon has detected a strange presence, and it appears that the core has gone missing."

"MISSING?" asked all of us at the same time in the same tone.

"Yes. We need for you to be on standby, just in case something strange happens." I could tell by the look on Fumihiko's face that he didn't want to see this happen to us already. We have already lost many of our friends last year with the Festum attacks and all.

"Maya, where is Kazuki?" asked Kenji in concern.

"He's at the beach, acting very strangely."

"Go!" ordered Fumihiko, "Find Kazuki and bring him back here!"

"Yes sir!" said I as I ran out to get Kazuki

"Kazuki! Kazuki! Where are you?" My heart stopped when I realized that Kazuki was nowhere to be found. I called out for him louder and louder. I began to worry that he might have searched for Soushi in the bottom of the ocean. I searched and searched, but he was still nowhere to be found.

Exausted, I decided to look at the edge of the cliff I used to climb everyday, to see if I could see Kazuki anywhere. Just at the edge, I spotted the cables that linked the child to the core. Just then I felt something move beneath my feet. As my face hit the ground, the alarms went off again.

"ATTENTION ALL CITIZENS OF THE ISLAND! THE ISLAND SEEMS TO BE MOVING QUICKLY TO AN UNKNOWN DESTINATION WITHOUT OUR CONTROL! PLEASE MAKE ALL EMERGENCY PROCEDURES A-S-A-P! I REPEAT…"

"Kazuki!" I called out as I got up and resumed my search. I walked into the forresty area on the hills. I froze when I found Kazuki there, standing in front of a wet and naked Soushi.

**Well, that's it for now. We are kinda stumped right now, so it might be a while before we get a chance to continue. We apologize for any inconvenience this may cause. Until then, you will have to wait. And while you're waiting, you can press the button on the corner of the screen and review. That would make your wait a bit shorter. Hehehhe… ADIOS!**

**SUGESTIONS ARE APPRECIATED AS WELL!**


End file.
